


Imágenes en retrospectiva

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Child Death, Crime Scenes, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya asintió y en su mente apareció Ikki, hasta se había olvidado de él. Recordaba a sus hermanos y cómo era su vida antes de atravesar la puerta de esa habitación, pero hasta esa noche no podía rememorar lo que había visto. La razón. La locura que lo llevó a cometer esa masacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imágenes en retrospectiva

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** : SS es de Kurumada.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** ¡Muerte! Menciones de abuso. Cambios de tiempos verbales (¡¿qué?! Tenía ganas de jugar,  además nadie va a leer este fic).  
>  **Razón:** El camino del subforo.  
>  **Prompt:** Tabla Helados, de Fandom Insano. Prompt nº 026. Salsa de frambuesa.

Esa noche es diferente a las anteriores, lo sabe. Cuando llega a la institución, alarmada por el alerta, comprende que debe tratarse de algo grave, pero jamás imagina que podría encontrarse con esa escena, digna de una película de horror. Al menos dos guardias han muerto y los otros nueve han resultado gravemente heridos.

Mira la puerta, blindada y de doble hoja, destrozada como si fuera una simple hoja de papel. Y piensa. La fuerza que se necesita emplear para doblarla de esa manera es inconcebible para un solo ser humano.

Intentan frenarla cuando corre a toda velocidad a su coche para ponerlo en marcha. Su compañero casi se tira encima del auto para evitar que lo arranque, pero ella sabe que Seiya no es tan peligroso como lo parece, o quiere creerlo porque de otra forma nunca sabrá la verdad.

_¿Necesitas pruebas?_ Le dice su compañero. _¿Más pruebas que esta? Ha matado a dos guardias aplastándolos como si fueran cucarachas y ha cercenado a los otros nueve_ ; pero ella no puede ver razones, intuye el lugar en dónde podría estar y necesita saber qué es lo que ha pasado esa fatídica noche.

Nadie escapa de allí y sin tener razones de peso fuerte; es conocido por ser el hospital psiquiátrico de máxima seguridad en el país y las medidas tomadas contra ese paciente en particular son las máximas del protocolo.

Ella nunca le tuvo miedo y a las pruebas del presente se remitía pues no duda a la hora de ir a buscarlo a ese lugar. No hay otro sitio al que su paciente querría ir, ¿o sí? Como fuera, esa es la primera opción que se le cruza por la cabeza.

**(…)**

Esa noche Seiya despertó repitiendo la misma escena de siempre. No había nada anómalo en su comportamiento que diera pistas de la locura que pensaba a cometer, una más, porque por algo estaba allí.

Se despertó desorientado y haciendo la pregunta obligada—: _¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hago aquí?_

Y las explicaciones pertinentes y la ansiedad de la mujer frente a él por tratar de entenderlo; pero Seiya no recordaba nada, mucho menos entendía por qué lo tenían encerrado en una habitación tan blanca que le hacía daño la vista.

—¿Puedes recordar lo que hiciste ayer?  
—¿Ayer? Iba al orfanato…

La mujer trató de no demostrarle su decepción, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma. Seiya no podía recordar más allá de eso. Solo que iba, en plena madruga, hacia el orfanato que regenteaba. Algo pasó en el medio, algo que explicaba el motivo por el cual había terminado allí; pero del recuerdo de él caminando por los pasillos, saltaba de inmediato a la realidad del presente.

Por muchas explicaciones que exigiera, no obtenía más respuesta que la cantidad de tiempo que lleva encerrado allí, repitiendo una y otra vez esa película. Y cuando el guardia acataba el pedido de la doctora y lo liberaban de las amarras, se miraba las manos y los brazos cubiertos de marcas y magulladuras.

¿Él se hacía esas heridas? Había mucho que no entendía y era evidente que su doctora no pretendía revelarle las razones de su encierro, en parte porque ni siquiera ella sabía muy bien qué había pasado. Esa respuesta solo podía darla Seiya, pero él no lograba rescatar nada de su mente ajada.

Siempre le aconsejaba que fuera poco a poco, esforzándose por recordar los motivos que lo llevaron a estar en ese lugar. Ella solo se limitaba a informarle que lo habían encontrado en ese orfanato, pero no decía más, quizás por prudencia. Seiya no lo sabía y no saber era lo que lo atormentaba.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche?

La eterna pregunta cuya respuesta Seiya no podía dar. Siempre era igual, por eso ella se fue esa noche sintiendo que había sido un día más, como los anteriores. Sus otros pacientes tampoco mostraron indicios de mejoría, así que marchó a casa luego de terminar con la jornada, sin embargo a mitad de la madrugada su beeper sonó y cuando se puso en contacto con su jefe supo que de cierta espeluznante manera por fin obtendría la respuesta. No solo ella, también Seiya.

**(…)**

Estacionó el coche frente a la enorme fachada del orfanato, seguía estando tal cual como lo habían dejado el día de la matanza, incluso la línea amarilla permanecía en la puerta como un recordatorio, ondeando a causa del viento.

Recién al poner un pie dentro ella sintió miedo. La oscuridad parcial ayudaba a la sugestión. Aquellas manchas de humedad en el techo, en el piso y en las paredes le traían el recuerdo de la primera vez que había pisado ese lugar. La sangre… demasiada sangre. ¿Y cuántos cuerpos?

—¿S-Seiya?

Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando vio el bulto moverse en la penumbra. Seiya estaba sentado en medio del cuarto, exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde la policía lo había encontrado, rodeado de los cadáveres de los niños, ya mostrando los primeros signos de la corrupción con las moscas dejando sus huevos. El calor del verano había sofocado el cuarto que fue bautizado como la habitación de la muerte.

—Los maté —balbuceó él, ido, como si no reparara en la figura femenina bajo el dintel de la puerta.

Ella no se animó a entrar para estar más cerca de él, aunque Seiya no tenía un cuchillo, había una energía oscura e invisible emanando de él que la aterraba. El día que lo encontraron en ese cementerio, tampoco tenía un cuchillo, de hecho nunca supieron cómo los había matado; según el forense solo había usado la fuerza bruta.

Había matado a todos los niños con sus propias manos, los había _sentido_ morir. Usar un arma distanciaba de cierta manera al agresor de la víctima, pero solo aquellos que encuentran placer en matar podían hacerlo con las manos.

Se quedó allí, como si le diera más seguridad estar cerca de la salida, y trató de hablarle.

—A los dieciséis niños, sí…  
—A Tosshi también —musitó tan bajo que la doctora no lo escuchó. Tosshi era su favorito, le recordaba mucho a él cuando era chico. Se miró las manos, las recordó llenas de sangre, las cabezas destrozadas, los miembros mutilados. Odio, furia, rencor. Pero no hacia ellos.  
—Seiya —lo llamó con más firmeza—, ¿recuerdas ese día, cómo te encontramos? —Él asintió comenzando a temblar y a llorar, gesto que la alarmó un poco y le hizo dar un ligero respingo.  
—R-Recuerdo que yo… estaba en piyama…  
—Sí, eso lo sabemos, pero… —tomó aire soltando una gran bocanada y dio un paso al frente— ¿recuerdas por qué razón saliste de la cama? Era de madrugada… —Al menos eso había arrojado la autopsia, que la muerte de los niños y del único adulto presente se habían dado en un rango de seis horas, entre las doce y las seis de la mañana.

Seiya asintió y en su mente apareció Ikki, hasta se había olvidado de él; es decir, recordaba a sus hermanos y cómo era su vida antes de atravesar la puerta de esa habitación, pero hasta esa noche no podía rememorar lo que había visto y la razón de la locura que lo llevó a cometer esa masacre.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Seiya? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? —cuestionó ella, impaciente, pero sabiendo que no debía presionarlo.  
—Ikki —balbuceó él y el llanto fue más sentido.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, sin embargo la apartó de inmediato alucinando que tenía sangre y que se mancharía con ella. De golpe se vio rodeado de todos esos cadáveres, de esos cuerpitos inocentes corrompidos por la muerte. Quiso vomitar, pero retuvo las arcadas a tiempo.

—Sí, también encontramos su cadáver. —Colaboró ella; desde que Seiya había sido internado, intentaron por todos los medios de atar cabos y encontrar razones entre sus allegados, pero nadie pudo arrojar más luz al respecto. La única certeza era quién había sido el responsable de que en esa habitación hubiera diecisiete cadáveres.  
—Yo… los liberé…  
—¿A quién? ¿A los niños?  
—¡Sí! —dijo con vehemencia— Los liberé de todo el dolor.

A fin de cuentas él también había sido huérfano, todos se habían criado sin padres, Ikki mismo sabía lo duro que era, por eso mismo los cinco habían decidido hacerse cargo del orfanato para darle una oportunidad a esos niños de hacerles sentir que eran parte de un lugar, que allí podían ser una familia y que no estaban solos en el mundo.

Por eso le costaba admitir la verdad. Al principio, cuando comenzó a sospecharlo, se lo negaba a sí mismo, pero Ikki siempre dejaba la habitación a la misma hora y encontraba excusas creíbles para justificar algunas actitudes que se le hacían extrañas.

Tosshi era un chico muy especial y Seiya se odió por no creerle.

Cuando esa noche tomó coraje para seguir a Ikki se dio cuenta que los niños no mentían y menos con esos asuntos tan delicados. Lo había retado a Tosshi, diciéndole que no podía creer que fabulara algo así en contra de quien trataba de darle una mejor vida. Los cinco daban todo de sí para que a los niños no les faltara amor y aunque Ikki era un poco tosco, sabía ser cariñoso.

_Demasiado_ cariñoso, descubrió esa noche. Tosshi era el favorito, no solo de Seiya, también lo era de Ikki. Los mató para liberarlos de ese peso, de esa carga; ya bastante habían sufrido como para quedarse con esas marcas.

—¿Sabes lo que se siente que la persona que amas te engañe?  
—Eso no fue un engaño, Seiya —rebatió la doctora.  
—Lo sé, por eso… ahora imagina lo que se siente saber que el hombre que amas y en el que confías es capaz de hacer algo así. Que es un monstruo.  
—Seiya… —susurró ella, perdiéndole el miedo al verlo tan encogido y mortificado en el sitio.  
—Fue muy duro para mí salir adelante cuando era pequeño, por eso… quise ayudarlos. Yo solo quise ayudarlos —repitió.

Afuera, las luces de cuantiosas sirenas entrando por las ventanas bañaron el interior del cuarto. Por la puerta, el doctor entró casi corriendo, como si temiera hallar a su compañera en un charco de sangre, pero solo se encontró con la escena de un hombre llorando en su pecho, mientras ella lo confortaba sabiendo que no existía consuelo alguno.

Seiya no mostró reticencia cuando lo llevaron de vuelta a la prisión.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
